Episode 28 (23 May 1985)
Synopsis Lou suffers nightmares and double visions, so Arthur checks in on her. Lou says she will be okay, but when she suffers another nightmare and Michelle goes to check in on her, she tells Arthur and Pauline that Lou does not look right. Dr. Legg visits and learns that Lou has taken too many pills, so he takes them away from her, and encourages her to rest. Downstairs, Dr. Legg talks to Arthur, telling him that Pauline needs to stop working as soon as possible. Arthur breaks down as it dawns on him that Pauline will soon be out of work, and he is unable to get more work, but Dr. Legg reassures Arthur that all will be okay. Arthur then becomes determined to find a job. Debbie wakes up with stomach cramps, and blames it on the rich foods she has been eating. She tells Andy that she feels sick and fat, and needs to go on a diet. Andy tells Debbie she does not need to go on a diet whilst trying to get her back to bed, but Debbie is insistent on changing her eating habits. Den and Angie discuss Den's inability to get an erection the night before. Den tells Angie he cannot understand why he could not get an erection, and Angie tells him they just need to pretend they just met and fell in love again. Angie asks Den if he has finished with Jan yet, but Den tells her he still needs to meet up with her face-to-face to end their relationship. Tony walks into The Vic, but leaves immediately after seeing Angie behind the bar. Angie tells Ian that he is no longer needed at The Vic as his lunches are not selling well enough. Ian understands Angie's reasoning and tells her he will look uptown instead. Ethel tells Lou about Den and Angie's living arrangements in the pub. In the launderette, Pauline discusses with Naima about work and how she feels she won't stop working until she gives birth. Michelle, Sharon and Kelvin greet Tony outside the pub, where Tony discourages Michelle from seeing Kelvin, telling her that he needs to study and get his O-levels in order to be successful, and that she is getting in the way of that happening. Sharon takes advantage of the situation and flirts with Kelvin after finding him studying in the launderette. Kelvin then admits to Sharon that he does like her, and Sharon tells him she can get any man she wants. Kelvin queries the idea of them being together due to how messy it could get, so Sharon suggests going on the pill to allow them to be together. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'She sets her dainty hoofs inside here, I'll have her eyes out and in the microwave before you can blink.' *Naima Jeffery's (Shreela Ghosh) appearance in this episode is uncredited, despite her having lines of dialogue. Category:1985 Episodes